Tony and Michelle: Resolutions
by NickStone22
Summary: Post Season 4 AU.Having failed in their plan to save Jack Bauer, Tony and Michelle begin their new life together.This is the happy ending that the couple should have got!
1. Chapter 1 Reflections

****

_Author's Note: This is my first ever fan-fic. It deals with the start of Tony and Michelle's new life together after Season 4. It is AU, and Jack Bauer is really dead. This way the events of Season 5 won't happen, and T/M will have their happy ever after._

**_Chapter One- "Reflections". _**

Tony pulled the SUV into the driveway of Michelle's apartment and killed the engine. For a few moments he rested his head against the side window and stared silently into space, his mind was busily trying to process as much of the previous day as possible.

This time yesterday he had been lying on a sofa at Jen's drinking a beer and watching some kind of Soap Opera…. The show was crap, but that suited him just fine… so was his life. There were shows on that he liked, but he had no intention of watching them they caused too much heartache and pain. Whenever he watched them they reminded him of the times he would watch them whilst snuggled up under a blanket with Michelle, holding her in his arms and planting soft kisses onto her head of perfect reddish brown curls.

Then the phone call from Jack came and he was sucked back into the world that was essentially responsible for putting him in this situation… But it also sent him back to_ her. _He remembered the 12 hours or so that they had worked together gradually, warily lowering their barriers, each allowing the other back into their heart… But at first the bitterness and anger had been strong and undeniable.

"_The last time I saw you, you couldn't stay sober long enough to keep a job!!"_

Those words had been like a knife to his heart, cutting deep into him. It wasn't the subject of the outburst that hurt so much, hell, it wasn't like she was making an unfounded and erroneous accusation, he had been too dam drunk to be of any use to an employer! What hurt was the fact that _she_ was the one who said them, and that her anger and bitterness was _his fault_, the fact that it showed just how much he had hurt her.

But now looking back on it, he realised that the woman who stood before him saying those word was just "Michelle Dessler CTU Director". She wasn't _his _Michelle; she was a façade of an emotionally detached cold woman… Everyone else bought it but he didn't. He could read her true feelings in her eyes, the slightest mannerism or gesture. He'd been her lover for three years, two of which they had been married for. He could read her like an open book, more easily than anyone else could ever hope to do. That intimate knowledge meant that he knew she was putting on a public face, and his heart shattered into a million pieces to think of her going home at night and breaking down with no-one to comfort and sooth her.

As they'd worked together, she gradually began to forget her act, returning to her true nature, to the Michelle that he knew and loved. They had been drawn back to each other like this, until eventually she had agreed to leave CTU with him and start fresh.

"_I can't spend another day without you. I'm ready to leave here; I'm ready to go with you" _

Then with all the bitterness of their initial reunion gone, he'd kissed her, kissed those soft lips whose sweet taste he had so long craved. She'd told him to be careful on the mission to capture Marwan's associate. Her words were soft, loving and sincere and spoken in a tone she saved only for him, and which was so radically different from the sharp, bitter icy one she'd used several hours earlier.

Then, after this sweet moment of happiness, the mission had gone to hell. He'd been taken hostage, and his beloved Michelle had made the reluctant and tortured decision to choose the nation over him, when the female mercenary working for Marwan had tried using him as a bartering chip. The woman who had taken him had then fooled CTU into believing she had committed suicide and taken him with her. He had been so fortunate that Jack had been able to work out that they had been tricked, and saved him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the woman sat next to him.

"You okay sweetheart? " Michelle inquired, with a voice filled with love again.

He took her hand and tenderly kissed the palm

"Yeah, 'Chelle I'm okay, just thinking..."

"About what?" She asked, lightly stroking his arm.

"About today, returning to CTU, being reunited with you, having you agree to trying again with our relationship…" Tony took a few seconds to regain his composure before saying the next words

"About how we were unable to save Jack."

Tony looked over at Michelle, as the tears began to flow.

"Shh.." Michelle soothed him, shuffling closer, pressing her lips lightly against his forehead before gazing into his eyes. "sweetheart, we did everything we could, Jack would have understood…"

She paused for a moment nodding gently to reinforce her words.

"We took a gamble and it didn't pay off, the Secret Service agent was determined to kill Jack, that's why he fired those final few rounds into him as he lay on the ground."

She lightly kissed his lips, and wiped his tears away.

"But I was right there, I could have stopped him." He replied, swallowing hard to control his emotions.

"Maybe, but had you tried something, you could be dead too. Jack was your friend; he wouldn't want you sacrificing yourself needlessly." She kissed him several times on the lips, whilst running her fingers through his hair.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go in home, and I'll make you some Coffee." she whispered once she had made sure he had calmed down a little.

For a few seconds he allowed those simple words to echo in his head "_In home" _he had never been to this apartment, but she was already calling it his home as well as hers.

He nodded climbing out, walking round to her side of the SUV and opening her door. Michelle smiled as she got out, and was soon pulled into a tight embrace.

"Oh Michelle, I love you" he whispered, sighing deeply and nuzzling his face into the crook her neck, breathing in her sweet smell, like he had so many times before.

"I love you so much Tony" she replied pressing her lips against the side of his face.

Then, taking his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined, she led him into the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Openness and Honesty

_Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far. It's much appreciated! The following chapter has a lot of angst in it. However it is necessary for the story, as you'll probably gather when you read it. _

_I thought it was important to write a post season 4 story, where T/M sit down and discuss the problems that lead to their divorce. I don't enjoy angst myself. However, I also believe that it was a travesty that there was so little explanation during Season 4 of what happened between T/M before that day. I hope this chapter goes someway into fixing that problem. _

_(p.s sorry for note having these author's notes sooner, I meant to add them in, but got a little ahead of myself and uploaded the document before I got a chance to do so.) _

**CHAPTER TWO- Openness and Honesty. **

As Michelle closed the door behind them, Tony took a moment to look around the room.

For several seconds he couldn't place what was odd about it, then he realised. It was very Spartan looking; he had grown so used to seeing pictures of himself and Michelle along the walls and dotted around various little tables, and mantelpieces. There were also a great many things that had decorated their home, ornaments and little trinkets. All of which were now missing. In all honesty he had grown so used to them being in their home, that he was still making the association between them and Michelle. Wherever she was living he expected them to be on display.

But here there was virtually nothing, save for a few pot plants a TV, DVD player and Hi-Fi. Even the cushions were very plain looking, none of the fluffy colourful designs that Michelle loved in the house they shared together. For a few seconds he felt another stab of guilt wash over him. This place didn't have anything that showed Michelle's personality. But then, he was thinking about _his_ Michelle, the one he had been married to, the one who was with him once again. The very bare and dull look to this place was obviously the way that she wanted it to be when she was living here alone, when working at Division. He suddenly became aware of her sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, and placing several kisses onto the crook of his neck, his skin warmed slightly where her lips had been. This simple display of affection began to relax him a little and let worries seem to fade away. Tony couldn't help but smile as he remembered how her kisses had always had a tendency to do that.

Michelle had been watching him take in their surroundings, and could clearly see he was a little upset by it. Almost as though, she could read his mind and work out exactly what he was thinking she whispered softly

"I know it seems a little less than cheerful around here, but with everything that had happened, I couldn't bare to have anything nice. Anything that served as a reminder" She took a deep breath, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

She then continued "But don't worry, everything is still stored away in the boxes, I didn't get rid of _any _of it."

Tony turned around and smiled at her "Okay. It just upset me a little to think how of we ended up. But, I know that we're going to try to put all that behind us now, so I don't feel too bad about it."

She smiled at him "So you make yourself comfortable, and I'll make the Coffee."

She quickly kissed his lips before walking over to the small kitchenette at the other side of the room.

As she boiled the kettle and put the coffee into the mugs, she glanced over her shoulder at Tony, who was still stood in the middle of the room looking a little unsure of himself. She smirked slightly, knowing full well, that he was quite shy about being in her home after so long as was trying to pluck up the courage to settle down.

Michelle thought that this was actually quite adorable, and decided to tease him a little. "You know Almeida; I didn't put a Claymore under the couch"

"What?" was Tony's slightly confused response.

"I mean, it won't kill you to sit down." She replied, adding the boiling water to the two mugs.

Tony thought for a few seconds "Yes, right, okay." But still stood there, scratching the side of his face, as he tended to do when nervous.

Michelle had now walked over to where he was stood, and placed the coffees down on the table. She smiled wickedly, deciding to carry on her teasing. She walked up to him, caught his lips with her own, planting several kisses onto them. She then worked her way to the crook of his neck, and pulled down the collar of his T-shirt and kissed the top of his shoulder. Tony just closed his eyes, enjoying this attention and the sensations it was causing immensely. He didn't realise that Michelle had gradually moved them both closer to the couch. She suddenly stopped lavishing attention on him with her soft full lips, and playfully pushed him backwards.

"Now sit your ass down!" she giggled, as she watched him land unceremoniously in a heap on the leather two seater. "I'll go get into something more comfortable" she announced, and headed out of the room, giggling all the while.

Tony just sat there beaming, this was becoming more and more like how it used to be, he was delighted. But he also knew that he and Michelle needed to talk, with things going the way they were now, he felt it was better to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

A few minutes later Michelle returned, and Tony couldn't help but stare.

She looked so beautiful and hot. The casual outfit she had chosen, was very simple, a cotton t-shirt and jeans. But on Michelle, it looked so incredibly sexy. At least Tony thought so. The top was fairly tight fitting, and hugged her, perfectly sized, round, in proportion breasts. It was cut off just above her belly button, to reveal a little midriff showing off her well toned stomach. The jeans really hugged her slender legs and cute butt.

After being apart from her for so long, such a sight was to Tony like that a jug of ice cold water to a man emerging from the dessert. It took all his self-control not to sweep her off her feet and make passionate love to her, right then and there.

Michelle smiled as she noticed him staring at her, scanning her from head to foot with his eyes, ogling her. _"This is so much better" _she thought. It was far, far improved upon than those awful months prior to the divorce, where he would hardly notice her, or be missing from their home entirely, not to reappear until late at night if not for a few days.

"Like what you see Almeida?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh hell yeah! Absolutely love it! " Tony huskily replied without realising what he'd said, and blushed furiously when it finally registered.

Michelle walked up to him, and sat in his lap, straddling him. She reached down and kissed him, pushing his lips apart with her tongue which he gratefully received. Their deep kiss grew more and more fiery and passionate, and Tony slid his hands up underneath her top, caressing her stomach and moving gradually further up, taking pleasure in discovering she hadn't worn a bra. This caused Michelle to break their kiss, gasping, shivering a little, as she relished the feeling of his hands running all over her for the first time in so long.

"I love you Michelle, I love you so much" he whispered softly into her ear, in a husky, lustful tone.

Instinctively, she reached down tugging at the belt of his jeans, trying to work it free.

Tony suddenly remembered that they needed to talk. His heart wanted to continue, his body _most certainly_ wanted to continue, but his brain told him that it was important that they get this conversation out of the way.

"Michelle, we can't do this now. We need to talk" He said to her, but kissed her lips softly and then took her hands into his and placed several gentle kisses on her fingers. He wanted her to make sure she knew he was stopping this for the right reasons. During those few months that he remained detached from her, they had only made love once since his release from prison. He had hardly shown her any affection at all, as he shut himself off more and more.

"_Jesus, Almeida. You were an absolute mess. Imagine not even wanting to be intimate with her" _Tony thought to himself bitterly.

Including the time for which he was incarcerated, it had now been the better part of two years since he had so much as touched her lovingly. Two Years!

Before he went to prison, two days without being able to kiss, cuddle and caress her would have been like excruciating torture, let alone two years. No wonder she grew tired of his introvert, detached, cold antics.

These small gestures right now, proved that whilst he wanted to turn their attention to slightly more serious, less pleasant matters, he still had every intention of giving her all the loving, tender physical contact she deserved.

Michelle, was disappointed, but considering she had left him precisely because he had kept shutting her out, and not allowing her to help him, she could hardly refuse now that was willing to open up. Not to mention, that the sooner they dealt with these issues, the sooner they could be totally care free.

"Okay." she whispered, climbing off his lap and sitting cross legged next to him.

Tony pulled her into him, and after planting another quick kiss on her lips. He began.

"First of all, I need to know something. It's important that you tell me the truth, I promise I won't be mad or angry at you"

Michelle thought he was about to ask about her and Bill, she certainly didn't expect what was coming next.

"When, I did what I did." Tony continued, his eyes never leaving hers. "When, I went to prison, were, were you um, ashamed of me?" His eyes searched hers, looking for any hint of what her response might be.

Michelle took a deep breath, trying to find a way to phrase her reply that would cause the least hurt to Tony.

Noticing her hesitation, Tony added encouragingly. "Sweetheart, if you don't feel comfortable telling me, then I'm not forcing you. But I'd like it if you did, it was one of the things that kept eating away at me, all the time that I was in prison and when I got out "

"Do you really want to know?" she finally, tenuously, responded. "You won't be afraid that it will imply I don't love you?"

"Baby, I could never think that. Even if you don't condone what I did, I know it doesn't mean you don't love me." He assured her, kissing her on the forehead.

She took a deep breath, and finally began. "Okay, I wasn't ashamed, more like, _disappointed_." she looked at him with a slightly guilty, apologetic look in her eyes. Tony just lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb to assure her that everything was alright.

She took another deep breath and continued. "I thought that with everything that had happened that day, with everything that was still happening, you'd make the sacrifice and ensure Saunders didn't get away from that original attempt to grab him. _But_ that opinion was only made as your colleague and fellow agent, _not _as the woman who loves you" She paused and rested her hand on his face reassuringly.

"You are _my Husband_ and I am your Wife" she continued, and for a few moments Tony had try and hide his amusement at her using the present tense instead of the past. She was obviously becoming a lot more comfortable with him being back in her life than she realised.

"What you did Tony, was an act of absolute love and devotion. And no woman who can truly call herself human, _can ever_ be angry or disgusted at her lover for that" she waited to ensure her words sank in.

"What you did was wrong, and it's right that you lost your job for it. But you most certainly didn't deserve to be imprisoned. Not after everything else you had done that day, not to mention your career as a whole."

They just smiled at each other and Tony replied, "That means a lot to me, 'Chelle, it's a great weight off my shoulders"

He then proceeded to kiss her with all the strength he could muster. Once they broke the kiss, he prepared himself for the next thing they had to discuss.

"'Chelle baby" he started, his voice breaking a little with his emotions now beginning to get the better of him.

"Yah?" she whispered softly, resting her forehead against his and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"I'm, I'm really sorry for being a total bastard to you for the last several months. For pushing you away, for shutting you out. God in heaven, Michelle, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I treated you like crap!"

The tears were now flowing down his cheeks. Michelle wiped them away.

"Shh.. It's okay sweetheart." She soothed him.

"I just, I just." He struggled to find the right words "When I was sent to prison, I despised it. It ate away at the very fibre of my being. I was humiliated, beaten, ridiculed, and treated like garbage for betraying my country."

Michelle pulled him tightly against her as he cried. She ran her fingers through his hair. Calming him with her kisses, after a while, she finally got him to relax.

He continued, on. "I want, you to know baby, I didn't blame you for it." He kissed her again, seeking comfort in their closeness.

"I just shut myself off from feeling _anything_. That way, it wouldn't hurt so much, when I had to sleep on cold hard bunk without you in arms. That way, I wouldn't feel so dejected when my dinner was pulled from in front of me, and thrown on the floor by one of the other inmates or even the wardens, who wanted to taunt me for being a traitor"

Again he sought comfort in her loving touches.

"When I got out, I never lowered those defences. I was absolutely, terrified of getting close to you again; in case history repeated itself and I did something that landed me right back in that hell."

He stopped yet again to regain his composure.

"Because, I just know sweetheart that I'd do the exact same thing in heartbeat, there's no way I could watch someone take you from me, whilst I had the power to stop it. Because I love you more than life itself 'Chelle "

Tony kissed her several times on the lips.

"Also, I was so fiercely protective of you, I felt that I couldn't tell you about what happened to me behind those gates, bars and walls. I thought it might upset you terribly. So instead, I just kept it all bottled up. But I did that for so long, that ironically, it ended up being the very thing that hurt you. And I am so, so, sorry Sweetheart"

Michelle was now crying as well, and for several minutes they just held each other. But what Tony had said about choosing to save her again if he ever had to, brought something very much to the fore-front of Michelle's mind. And she also had an important question. She decided to ask the question first and leave the thing the thing that caused her the most guilt until last.

"Tony, I'm not innocent either, I also did things that were probably less than caring." She said, holding his hand in hers and looking into his eyes for the reassurance she was certain he would give. She saw in his eyes, everything that she needed to know, that whilst she had done things to cause him pain, it didn't mean he loved her even the least bit less, and had already forgiven her for her actions. But she still needed to hear it from him.

In turn, Tony knew he had to be honest with her. She had, when he asked her how she felt about him choosing her over the nation, and he owed her the same frankness.

"Yah, sweetheart, you did, but it's minor compared to what I did to you" he smiled at her, reassuring her even more.

"When I got out of prison, and couldn't find a job, when I was so bitter and upset, you were advancing your career. Looking for a promotion to Division"

He paused, and Michelle felt the light dawn in her mind, she suddenly had a fair idea of where this was going.

"You worked alongside Brad Hammond, he was most responsible for having, me incarcerated, and for everything else that resulted from that. You spent so many long hours working with all of those people, who didn't think twice about putting me behind bars. I couldn't but a feel _a little _betrayed by that."

Whilst his words were matter of fact, there was nothing angry, bitter or hostile about his tone.

"But sweetheart, if I hadn't been shutting myself off, I could probably have told you that at the time. In all honesty, when you tried to help me I pushed you away; I really had no real right to expect you to chuck your career in just because I was feeling under-motivated to rebuild mine."

Michelle just covered her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape it.

"Oh Honey, that makes me feel so much better." She said. But now she had to address that bigger issue, the one that had been niggling away at her all day long.

"Tony" she began.

"Yes Baby?"

"Can you forgive me for, well, for today?" she looked at him, to gauge his reaction "Can you forgive me for not choosing you, the same way that you chose me?" She asked pleadingly, biting down on her lip to stop herself bursting into tears entirely.

Tony cocked his head to one side, took in her distraught state, and pulled her in to a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Hay, we discussed that. We did the best we could, ya got that?" he said, tilting her face towards his, and seeing her smiling a little.

"Sweetheart, you've always been able to put your country and your duty before your heart. I assure you, that does _not_ mean I think you love me any less than I love you!"

She nodded enthusiastically, feeling so much better on hearing his reassurances.

"You're just able to keep your emotions in check better than I can. You're a better agent, but you aren't any less of a lover" By now she had her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, and was smiling broadly again.

"Besides, you're forgetting one important detail" he added, in a far more jovial tone.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up with a grin, knowing full well what he was about to say would be far from serious.

"That girl was our only link to Marwan and the Nuclear Missile. The missile was headed towards Los Angeles, so had you done everything she asked you, you wouldn't have been saving my cute Latin butt for terribly much longer anyway"

Michelle was now shaking with laughter. "God, I love you Almeida" she said adoringly.

"'Chelle, honey, we both had jobs where we had to put ourselves, each other and our relationship after _everyone_ and _everything_ else." he said softly "But we've left that world behind now, and we _don't have_ to do that anymore. Ya hear me? Not anymore! " he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Not anymore" Michelle sighed happily, as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes contentedly.

"Not anymore."


	3. This is Love: A Romantic Evening

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks again for the reviews so far. I'm pleased that people liked chapter 2. It was something that I felt was important to do, but wasn't overly keen on because of the angst in it. These next couple of chapters should be nothing but fluff so hopefully they'll make up for all that angst._

**Chapter 3 – This Is Love: A Romantic Evening**

Tony and Michelle sat for a while on the couch just kissing, cuddling, and generally calming down after their emotional conversation.

Tony was enjoying being able to caress Michelle's wonderfully sexy body again after such a long time. He slid his hands underneath her t-shirt and continued the playful and loving touches that he had begun earlier that afternoon. He also paid her constant compliments about how beautiful she was and how very much he loved her.

Michelle in turn was relishing this time together. After his release from prison, Tony had become very detached and never treated her like this. It was of great relief to her to know now why he had behaved like that. His tender caresses all over her body felt so good and she repeatedly told him how much she loved it. She also teased him about being a typical guy for where he seemed to like touching her the most.

"Geez Almeida, you're a typical male. You just have to keep putting your hands there, don't you?"

"Can you blame me 'Chelle? They're so perfect and irresistible," he teased her right back.

After a while they both decided it was about time to think about getting some food. It was now around 4.30 pm, if they went out and got something now, they could be back in time to relax for a few hours before turning in. This had always been their routine after such a long time at work. If they stayed awake for as long as possible and slept right through to the following morning, they could get their body clocks back to normal more easily.

Michelle sat up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "What do you want Sweetheart?" she asked

"Chinese? Egg Fried Rice, Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls sound good right about now," he suggested.

Michelle just grinned, knowing how much Tony adored Chinese food. She could probably have predicted his answer.

"Okay, then Chinese it is. Shall we eat out?"

"Of course, I've been looking for the chance to irritate the rest of the male population by showing them that I've got the sexiest girl in the world," he said before taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"That's so sweet," she replied before putting her mouth close to his ear and whispering in very seductive voice. "Keep up that sort of flattery and you may just get lucky tonight."

Tony smiled broadly as she walked away to go and get ready. As Michelle disappeared down the corridor, she looked back over her shoulder and gave him a wink.

He sat there happily for a while before seeing Michelle grab some towels from the airing cupboard and head for the shower. Tony leapt to his feet and set off after her.

"Well, hello there," Michelle said in genuine but delighted surprise. As he walked through the bathroom door, just as she was starting to strip off.

She stopped and grinned at him. Both for an instant were a little unsure of where this was going. Then with a burst of new gained enthusiasm Tony took Michelle into his arms and began undressing her. She in turn stripped him of his clothes. When they were both naked, Tony ran his eyes over her bare body trying to re-familiarize himself with it. Michelle was doing pretty much the same thing.

Eventually, she held out her hand which he took and Michelle led him into the shower with her. Tony and Michelle enjoyed running their hands all over each other in the shower. Tony placed kisses wherever his hands had been; Michelle just closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of it. They would have gone a lot further it if wasn't for the fact that they knew they had to get out and get ready.

Tony pulled her into him on final time kissed her passionately and whispered in her ear "You are so incredibly gorgeous; I just can't adequately tell you how very much I love you."

His words made Michelle's heart melt. He was always so sweet and romantic in the way that he spoke to her. "I love you too Baby," she replied kissing him back. "Now come on, let's go and get dressed."

As Tony and Michelle got dressed together, both were constantly exchanging flirtatious little glances and were incredibly happy. They were back together and everything was becoming more and more how it used to be.

When they were done, Tony and Michelle took the time to decide which restaurant they would actually eat in. They looked through a bunch of pamphlets until finally deciding on a self-service all you can eat place a few miles drive from Michelle's apartment.

"Ah… It doesn't open its doors until 7:00pm," Michelle observed "We'll leave at about 6:15 to make sure we're over there in plenty of time," she suggested.

"Okay, then it looks like we have about half an hour to kill," Tony said looking at the time on his watch. "I tell you what; I'll got get my stuff out of the SUV and by the time it's all in we should be ready to head out."

"Okay, I just need to set up the Tivo to record something anyway," she added.

"Oh no… Not Desperate Housewives or some chick flick," Tony replied in mock irritation rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't be so sarcastic Almeida, it doesn't suit you," Michelle jokingly reprimanded him. Then walking up to him and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she whispered very seductively into his ear, "It's actually on well after we get back, but I plan to be doing something else then."

Tony grinned slightly, kissed her lightly on the lips, and walked out the door to get his things from The SUV. Whilst Michelle had been with Bill debriefing Division, Langley, DoD, and The White House, Tony had taken the opportunity to pick stuff up from Jen's.

He had already told Michelle, that regarding himself and Jen, nothing of any real consequence had ever happened between them. He could never bring himself to love someone as much as he did Michelle.

Jen's bitterness towards Michelle was actually based on the fact that she'd had her mother walk out on her father, when he turned to alcohol, while suffering from PTSD after returning from the first Gulf War. Jen's mother had been threatening to leave for a long time; she took his drunkenness as an excuse and abandoned her husband and daughter without doing anything whatsoever to help.

Jen had seen a lot of her father's plight in Tony's. She took him in and offered to help him get back on his feet. Because Tony had been so heartbroken about Michelle leaving him, and unwilling to admit most of it was his fault, Jen had assumed that Michelle was exactly like her mother had been, a heartless bitch. Tony had never suggested it, he would never dream of describing Michelle that way even in his bitter state, however, he didn't feel the motivation to correct Jen's misconceptions either.

Once he returned to get his stuff he had told her the complete truth about what had happened and Jen understood.

Tony had assured Michelle that Jen being the woman he was "living with" was merely a case of semantics, he was sharing the same place of residence with her. So from the simplest perspective they were "living together." However, they were not in any kind of sexual relationship.

Jen's life had caused her to put on a tough exterior but deep down she had a heart of gold. Tony knew that in as sorry a state as he was a little over a day ago, he'd have been a lot worse without her kindness.

After leaving CTU, they had also taken the opportunity to grab everything Michelle had at her office at Division, including changes of outfit she kept if there the need never arose, her laptop and several odds and ends she had. Michelle had every intention of leaving the office for the last time that day, never to return.

She was officially under contract for another 2 weeks, but Bill had kindly allowed her to take it as a vacation, so she had no reason to ever return to CTU or division. That made both her and Tony incredibly happy.

Tony grabbed all of her stuff and his and carried it all into the apartment.

As he walked through the door Michelle was just finished getting everything she needed. "Just dump your stuff, on the floor. We can sort it out tomorrow," she said. Tony did as suggested and turned back to meet her. Michelle kissed him passionately, then took his hand in hers and led them to the SUV.

This time Michelle drove. They made small talk and flirted back and forth as they traveled to the restaurant. Tony kept running his hand up and down her leg until she pleaded with him to stop, as it felt too damn good and caused her to close her eyes and distract her from the road.

Tony just chuckled, "Okay sweetheart, I wouldn't want us to have a crash and die. Especially before I get what I've been promised tonight."

Michelle just rolled her eyes and giggled. About that time she saw the turning for the restaurant and took it.

When they finally got seated with their food, Tony and Michelle started making small talk. They talked about the funny bickering between Chloe and Edgar and whether or not it was more frustrating than the bickering between Chloe and Adam from when they first worked at CTU together.

They also talked about their families and how they had been during the time apart before discussing plans for their future, such as discussing if it might be a good idea to start that security company they had always dreamed about. Ultimately though this was about enjoying being back with one another and just relaxing together after what may very well have been the most hellish two years of their lives.

Soon they were finished their meal and eager to head home and just snuggle up together and unwind.

As Tony and Michelle left the restaurant, they decided to have a moonlight walk on the beach. Walking along the sand, barefoot, hand in hand, they enjoyed the cool sea breeze before finally coming to their favorite spot, a small alcove towards the top end of the beach, overlooking the ocean. As they lay down against the rocks, Tony took Michelle into his arms and wrapped his jacket around her to keep her warm. He nuzzled his face into her hair, and closed his eyes. At that moment, almost like a delayed reaction, Tony took in the sea-air, listened to the waves crashing against the rocks and for the first time since he was lead out of CTU in handcuffs on the day of the virus threat, felt truly and completely free.

He ran his hands up and down Michelle's arms to keep them warm. "Are you cold?" he whispered into her ear, placing a feather light kiss on the side of her fore-head.

"A little," she replied "but I'm comfortable," Michelle quickly added sighing deeply and settling further in against him. Tony just held her tightly.

"Hey," she whispered looking up at him with those deep, dark eyes he loved so much.

"Yah?"

"I love you," Michelle smiled.

"I love you so much 'Chelle," he replied kissing her passionately; parting her lips with his tongue.

They continued their long, sweet make out session for the better part of fifteen minutes, before deciding to get up and head back to the car. Tony and Michelle were almost unable to contain themselves for the duration to the drive back to the apartment.

They tumbled through the front door, having resumed their make out session the moment after stepping out the SUV. Michelle barely remembered to close and lock the door behind her as Tony started removing her clothes.

She pulled his sweater and t-shirt over his head and started to work on his jeans. By the time Michelle had managed to work his belt free and fumble with the button, Tony had started to remove her panties.

Soon they were both completely naked and Tony swept her off her feet and into his arms so fast that Michelle was worried that he might drop her. They resumed their sweet passionate kisses as Tony carried her down the hallway.

Unaccustomed to the layout of her apartment and too lost in enjoying her naked body, Tony staggered somewhat haphazardly down the corridor and pushed open the first door to his left, believing it to be her bedroom.

He looked round and realized his error upon observing a washing machine, a tumble dryer, an iron, and some laundry baskets.

Michelle too looked around and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "This is the utility room you moron," she said in an amused voice unable to contain her giggles "We can't do it here," she added looking up at him with eyes moist with tears of laughter.

"Oh, I don't know," Tony responded trying desperately but unsuccessfully to keep his tone serious. "I could prop you up on that washing machine there and switch it on. You know what they say about those things," he grinned wickedly at her.

Michelle playfully slapped him round the head, and took a few seconds to catch her breath from laughing, before finally managing to say, "Well, it's a tempting offer Romeo, but I'd prefer the bed. Take the opposite door."

Finally in the right room, Tony lowered Michelle onto the bed and began planting kisses all over her naked body. He lavished loving attention upon her lips, breasts, stomach, inner thighs, and everywhere in between.

After over half an hour of kisses and tender caresses, Tony finally stopped and looked deep into Michelle's dark eyes. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied before reaching down and guiding him into her.

Their love making that night was slow, tender, and sensual. With Tony constantly telling Michelle how beautiful she was and how much he loved and desired her. When they were both completely satisfied, Tony and Michelle collapsed onto the bed, and gazed into one another's eyes.

"I missed you so much, Michelle," Tony whispered as he spooned her into him.

"I promise I'll never leave you again," Michelle replied leaning in and kissing him.

For a few moments they just held each other kissing and cuddling and gazing quietly into each other's eyes.

Finally, fatigue caught up with them and they both knew it was time to get some sleep.

"I love you so much 'Chelle. Sweet dreams sweetheart," Tony said before wrapping the blanket around them and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too. Good night Tony," Michelle whispered.

After a few more minutes Tony and Michelle were fast asleep in each other's arms; more at peace now than they had been in two years.


	4. This is Love: A Day To Unwind

_**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, they're much appreciated. Also, I've just realised that I never put one of those "disclaimer" things. So I'll put one now. I don't own Tony Almeida or Michelle Dessler (really wish I owned Michelle, but sadly it's not the case ;) ) they only belong to 20th Century FOX etc. _

_So, with all that said here's chapter 4. _

**CHAPTER 4- This is Love: A Day To Unwind. **

The following morning, Tony was awoken to several feather light kisses being placed all over his body by Michelle. "Hey," she smiled at him before saying "Good Morning," lying down next to him, and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"Morning sweetheart," Tony replied looking over at the alarm clock. "Damn, it's 10:30, we must have been shattered," he observed before returning his attention to the beautiful woman lying next to him. "I'm so glad to have you back in my life 'Chelle," Tony proclaimed happily.

"Me too," she responded. "Last night was wonderful," Michelle sighed, closing her eyes contentedly, and sinking back into the pillow.

"Well thanks very much," Tony replied; his tone mischievous and wiggled his eye-brows cheekily.

Michelle rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "I meant all of it," she said starting to giggle until catching her breath and adding with a wink, "but now that you mention it, the sex was fantastic."

Michelle turned to face Tony and gave him that smile he was crazy about. "Tea?" she asked in a sweet tone of voice running her fingers through his hair.

"Would love some," Tony replied "I'll just go freshen up whilst you make it," he added.

They both got out of bed and after a quick kiss, Michelle grabbed her robe and threw Tony a pair of his boxers that she had kept for some unknown reason. Then they went their separate ways, Tony to the Bathroom, and Michelle to the kitchenette.

When she got there, Michelle spied the boxes stacked in the centre of the living room, and smiled. She had an idea on how to surprise Tony. Opening one of the boxes she had a quick rummage through until she found what she wanted.

Michelle took out Tony's beloved Cubs mug and placed it on the counter. She then decided to get the second part of the surprise ready.

Opening the cupboard above her microwave, Michelle put her hand towards the back, taking out a box of Tea Bags. These weren't just any ordinary brand; they were specifically made in Wales and called "Glengettie." Michelle's father was half welsh-half Japanese, and when she first took Tony home to meet her parents, her father got Tony, a tea addict as it was, hooked on this particular blend.

Michelle's father gave them the details of how he got it imported and from that point on, Tony and Michelle would order some every so often. She took the box down and opened it.

Making sure the Kettle was filled with water Michelle switched it on and started to work on opening the foil packaging that contained a bunch of tea-bags. She pulled hard on it and as she did so felt her elbow make contact with something at the side of her. She turned just in time to see Tony's Cubs Mug tip over the edge off the counter and hit the tiled floor shattering into a million pieces. She stood there for a moment in disbelief.

The sound of the mug smashing on the floor was quite loud and Tony came rushing out.

"You okay sweetheart?" Tony asked her, genuinely concerned.

"I smashed your Cubs mug," she whispered looking over at him apologetically

Tony seemed oblivious to this and before she could move, he stopped her "Woah! Sweetheart, there are a million little shards all over the place you could cut your feet. Stay there!" he said running over to the door and getting his boots from where he'd hurriedly kicked them off the previous night.

Back over with Michelle, Tony lifted her up and carried her over to one of the stools. Crouching in front and taking her feet in his hands, Tony inspected their soles closely for any possible cuts. Finding none, he lifted her off the stool and into his arms.

"You know, you could have got the vacuum cleaner and a dustpan and brush to clean up the broken shards, and then let me walk by myself," Michelle said with a slight smirk.

"This was more romantic," Tony replied with a sly smile and carrying her over to the living room. He placed her feet on the rug and removed his boots again.

"Thanks Babe," she said sweetly.

Tony stood there smiling at her; he was lost in her intoxicating dark eyes and the wonderful smile that she saved only for him. "You are so beautiful," he said with pure love in his voice. Michelle just smiled and blushed a little at his sweet loving words.

"Thanks," she replied.

Tony walked up to her and untied her robe, removing it from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor leaving Michelle completely naked. "You have such a perfect sexy body," Tony sighed, his voice and eyes filled with lust and desire.

Tony took Michelle in his arms and planted kisses all over her body, starting with her lips, neck, breasts and stomach. As he gradually worked his way lower, Tony gently lowered Michelle onto the rug.

Michelle closed her eyes as Tony continued lavishing loving pleasurable attention to the most intimate area of her body.

Once he had succeeded in sending Michelle over the edge, Tony began placing more kisses on Michelle's body; working his way back up in the reverse order of several minutes previously.

Michelle was struggling to get her breath back after Tony's loving assault upon her body that had sent her to the very heights of physical pleasure.

"I guess you liked that?" Tony grinned mischievously, stroking her face and gazing into her beautiful dark eyes.

"Damn… That was… that was incredible," Michelle finally managed to get out.

Tony kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you," he said softly. Michelle smiled at him.

"I love you so much baby," she replied.

"Time for breakfast," Tony said and was just about to stand up when Michelle pulled him back down.

"Let's work up an appetite first," she said with a wink, before taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. A very intense make out session followed; when Michelle finally broke it she put her mouth to Tony's ear and whispered in one of the most seductive tones he'd ever heard her use, "I want to feel you inside me."

Tony needed no further bidding, removing his boxers with Michelle's help and pushing gently into her. They proceeded to make intensely passionate, torrid love on the living room floor.

Some time later they were both out of breath and covered in sweat but completely and utterly sated. Michelle was resting her head on Tony's chest and he had his face nuzzled into her hair.

"I missed all this," Michelle sighed stroking his arm lightly with her fingers. "Thanks for coming back to me," she added; gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who came back to me. I was already at CTU when you walked in," he pointed out teasingly but knowing perfectly well in what context she had meant it.

"I meant emotionally. We both finally found our way back to each other, and I've never been more grateful for anything in my life," Michelle stated closing her eyes contentedly.

"I feel exactly the same way. I love you more than mere words could possibly convey, Michelle," Tony replied; nibbling gently on her ear and then kissing the crook of her neck.

They both lay there for another couple of minutes just holding each other. Finally, Michelle stood and reached down to pull Tony up. "I'm starving how about breakfast sweetheart?" she asked.

"Great idea," Tony responded "Maybe I'll get that cup of tea at last," he grinned at her.

"Hay, you're the one who insisted on stripping me," Michelle teased.

"It's not like I heard any protests, and you're the one who insisted on having sex on the floor," Tony defended.

Michelle just giggled, slipped her robe back on, and handed him his boxers.

Soon they were enjoying their breakfast together, and flirting back and forth. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that they could relax all day and not worry that CTU would call them up and ask them into the office when there was a security scare.

Really, despite all the gruelling long days, the ones that really were unpleasant were those where they'd be called in on a morning off, only for a supposedly impending terrorist attack to turn out to be a false alarm.

At least if there really was a threat, they'd do something productive with their day, when there wasn't they'd have had their plans ruined pretty much for nothing, and that was when they felt really dejected.

But now they were done with that place and never had to go back there. They could relax completely knowing that nothing could disrupt their day together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Tony asked.

Michelle shrugged "Oh, I don't know. Go to the mall, maybe have lunch out and see a movie," She honestly didn't care. They could go round the neighborhood carol singing despite that it was still only early November, just so long as they were together.

He smiled at her, "Sounds good."

They both cleared their breakfast things away and Michelle headed towards the bathroom.

Tony was just heading to the bedroom when Michelle turned and called to him "Hey you, aren't you going to have a shower?"

"Yeah once you're done," he responded in all honesty.

"So you don't want to share mine and enjoy my perfect sexy body" Michelle smiled mischievously.

"Well, when you put it like that!" he responded spinning on his heel and advancing towards the bathroom with a huge smile on his face.

Several minutes later they were both enjoying the warm water and Tony was occasionally planting feather light kisses on random areas of Michelle's naked body. Michelle suddenly thought about something. She kissed him lightly on the lips and stepped out of the shower. "Stay right there," Michelle instructed as Tony looked on slightly bewildered.

Michelle rummaged around in his wash-bag and found a razor and a can of shaving-foam. She returned to the shower rested the razor in the soap dish and squirted some of the foam into her hand. She worked up lather and then rubbed it onto Tony's chin.

"When you were shaving you missed a bit," Michelle finally spoke.

"Where?" Tony replied.

"On your chin" she answered quickly running the razor over it.

"Oh you mean the soul-patch? I thought that looked cool," Tony chuckled.

"Honey, It makes you look like a Knight Rider villain," Michelle informed him trying desperately to suppress her giggles.

Tony looked at her confused "A what?"

"You know, a Knight Rider villain. Nearly every other week Michael and KITT would be taking on a bunch of Mexican drug dealers, or something along those lines. Those bad guys would often wear ridiculous little goatee beards or soul-patches just like this one" Michelle told him as she finished up removing the offending patch of facial hair and placed the razor back on the soap dish.

"Yeah right, whatever," Tony replied in mock irritation.

Michelle reached up and turned off the shower. They both stepped out and quickly dried off.

Some time later, Tony and Michelle were dressed and ready to head out. They had decided to go do some shopping at the mall.

Michelle was wearing a maroon sweater that was cut well enough to show off her perfect cleavage. She was also wearing tight-fitting blue jeans. She had her hair down falling over either shoulder, it still wasn't fully curly yet, but she planned on remedying that today.

Tony was wearing, a black button up shirt and black Jeans.

"Damn 'Chelle. You are so sexy," Tony said in a throaty lustful tone checking out her appearance as he opened the car door for her. Michelle just gave him a wink and climbed in.

Soon they were at the mall looking through various shop windows. Tony had his arm around Michelle's waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Every so often he'd plant a kiss on the top of her head, and she'd kiss the crook of neck. They probably looked like a pair of love-sick teenagers, but they didn't care, after the hell they'd been through in the past two years they were making the most of this time together.

"Honey I'm just going to go and look for some shoes, you can go do whatever you want for a while," Michelle said with a big smile.

"I'd rather stay with you," Tony replied nuzzling her ear.

Michelle just smiled at that before replying "Okay, let me put it another way, I want you busy whilst I go get some things to surprise you."

Tony gave her a big smile and responded "Well then, I won't keep you. Shall I meet you in the food court?"

"Okay," Michelle replied and gave him a wink.

Tony was just turning to walk off in the opposite direction when Michelle grabbed him and spun him around. She kissed him deeply pushing her tongue into his mouth, almost forcefully, catching Tony completely off-guard. However, it didn't take him long to react, deepening the kiss even further and kneading Michelle's backside with his free-hand.

A couple in their fifties walked past and the woman tutted "Well I never, I'd expect people of that age to show some decorum. Excuse me you two..." She was just about to rebuke Tony and Michelle when her husband stopped her, "Peggy, let's just leave it and go home."

"No Ken they have to be told," Peggy insisted.

"Come on, we have to get back so I can go on night shift," Ken told her pulling her away from Tony and Michelle and giving them an embarrassed, apologetic look.

Tony and Michelle had by now broken their kiss and were trying not to laugh at the fussy woman as Ken and Peggy walked off.

"Have a good day now" Tony called after them, causing Michelle to double over from laughing and lean against the shop window for support.

Once she'd caught her breath back Michelle gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips and squeezed his hand "So I'll see you in the food court?" she said.

"Sure, when?" Tony asked

"I'll text you when I'm done," Michelle said. They parted company, Michelle throwing Tony a wink over her shoulder as he walked off, then she walked in the opposite direction.

Much later Tony heard his cell-phone bleep and checked the text message.

"_Hey Sweetheart, I'm all done for now. Head over to the food court and I'll see you there. Love, 'Chelle."_

Tony put the phone back in his pocket and headed in the direction of the food-court.

He had been waiting there for several minutes, when he felt her arms snake around his waist and several light kisses being placed all over the crook of his neck.

"Hey sweetheart," Michelle whispered nibbling slightly on his earlobe.

Tony turned around to face her, and stopped dead. His jaw fell open and he stood staring. Her curls were back "Oh wow!" Tony gasped. She had her hair down, and her beautiful, luscious, reddish-brown curls were back in all their glory.

"So do you like my surprise?" Michelle said smiling sweetly.

"Oh Yes" Tony replied almost dancing on the spot with delight before leaning in and whispering, "Welcome back Curly-Head!"

Michelle sighed contentedly; she loved it when Tony called her that. It was his favorite nick-name for her; something that had always been very special for them.

"So you went to a Salon huh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, it would have taken a while for me to get them to come back in by myself so I got a little help," Michelle replied smiling happily as they walked along the various food outlets. In the end they decided to quickly grab some KFC and took a seat to enjoy their meal.

As they sat quietly eating away, Tony noticed that a lot of the guys who would walk past would ogle Michelle. He felt really proud that this stunningly beautiful, incredibly ravishing and sexy woman was all his.

Once they had finished their meal they resumed their shopping. Tony went and picked out some DVDs, which Michelle paid for.

Whilst they were browsing round an electronics store, Tony spied a Surround Sound system. He went over and Michelle followed him. Tony was busy reading the specifications, wondering how powerful it was. He decided that 80 watts RMS output was significantly powerful.

Michelle came up behind him kissed the back of his neck. Resting her chin on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his waist, she peered over at the box he had just set down.

"Will it work on our system?" Michelle asked, taking the opportunity to place a feather light kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. But it's $125! That's too much," Tony replied.

"Don't worry about the price sweetheart, let's get it," Michelle whispered.

"No 'Chelle. Really, it's not that important."

"Tony, seriously, it's okay. I want to get you a gift."

"Baby, you took me back into your life, that's a good enough gift for me," Tony said with nothing but sheer sincerity.

"That's really sweet," Michelle replied with a huge smile, "but Tony, I want to get you this, I had nobody to spoil whilst you were in prison and during our time apart after that. I just want to do this to make myself feel good as well as you," she explained, whilst tickling the back of Tony's neck.

"Okay then," Tony smiled. He picked it up and they went to pay.

Soon they were ready to head home, both weighed down with loads of bags of purchases. They walked out into the parking lot and Tony helped Michelle load everything into the back of her Mercedes M Class, before getting into the passenger seat.

They decided to stop off at Blockbuster and rent a movie. They both went their separate ways, Tony to look at the action movies and Michelle headed to the romance aisle. Tony picked out a movie he figured would be pretty good and went to find Michelle.

Tony was just about to approach her when another man walked up to Michelle and started speaking to her.

"Michelle," the new guy called to her.

Michelle cringed upon hearing the voice. "Hello Tom," she said in as polite a tone as she could muster

"Yeah… Hi," Tom said disinterested in such politeness. "I hear you left CTU and Division"

Michelle turned away and rolled her eyes "Yes. I decided I'd had enough of that world."

"That's great. I always maintained that a woman shouldn't be in that kind of job, it's a man's world. I still firmly believe a woman's place is in the home."

Michelle just scoffed at him in disgust "Jesus, do you ever listen to yourself? You're such a chauvinistic bigoted pig." Michelle was now annoyed, giving Tom a look of death.

"Yeah, whatever," He replied ignoring her insult "Anyway, now that you're not my boss, how about we go back to my place and have a quick causal romp. You know, no strings attached," Tom grinned putting his hand on Michelle's butt.

Tony had been watching this entire scene take place from the next aisle. He was thinking about going to help Michelle but knew that she could handle herself. He also knew that having a guy rush over to 'save her' was the last thing Michelle wanted when she was trying to prove that such a sexist individual had an unacceptably prejudicial attitude.

Sure enough he was proven right. Michelle grabbed Tom's hand and twisted his wrist around, causing the slimy young man to yelp in pain. Michelle then twisted his arm further, forcing him to lean in to try and relieve the tension on his limb. As he did so Michelle brought her knee up and struck him in the groin. She let go her hold on him, and he collapsed to the floor in agony.

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" Michelle said sternly, before turning and walking over to join Tony, leaving behind a crowd of stunned onlookers.

"Damn Girl! How hot do you look when kicking ass!" Tony exclaimed "You sure showed him," he added beaming with pride and laughing, as he watched Tom scuttle away as fast his he could, totally humiliated, with everyone laughing after him as he went.

"I know. He just had it coming" Michelle replied "He was a low level systems tech at Division; everyone hated him he's complete prick. Seriously, the guy is such a misogynist pig! He really has a backwards view of women. Claims we should all be at home, and it's wrong we have so many rights. He also sleeps around, he just sees girls as conquests, and doesn't care about commitment," Michelle continued ranting furiously.

Tony could tell how mad she was getting, just listening to the tone of her voice and seeing the look in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, taking a moment to breath in the wonderful scent of her aromatic curls. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "I love you Curly-Head," he whispered softly into her ear.

Michelle immediately stopped thinking about Tom the Division-Misogynist, smiled, and turned in to kiss Tony back.

Soon afterwards they started driving back to Michelle's apartment. They made small talk and flirted back and forth all the way. Tony couldn't help but be deliriously happy that her curls were back, he couldn't wait to be able to hold her in his arms, run his fingers through them, and feel their soft silky texture like he always used to do.

They picked up a pizza on the way back and sat down to eat as soon as they got through the door. Once their meal was finished Tony and Michelle migrated to the couch and snuggled up under a blanket. Michelle rested her head against Tony's chest, knowing full well that he'd want to play with her curls. Tony didn't waste anytime at all and immediately stated running his fingers through her luscious reddish-brown locks.

"I love you so much Curly-Head," he whispered softly into her ear, nuzzling his face into her curls and sighing deeply.

"I love you too Tony," Michelle softly replied looking up at him with her big dark eyes.

Soon, after such a long but incredibly happy day, tiredness caught up with them and they went to bed.

Tony smiled when Michelle said that she was too worn out now, but promised to ravish him the next day. In spite of all the teasing they gave each other, sex really was an important part of their relationship. Much of the strength and passion of their bond was drawn from the fact that they tried to make love as often as possible. That intensely physical part of their relationship only served to strengthen their emotional connection. Now they were together again, this was becoming no less true that it had been during the time before Tony went to prison and everything went wrong for them.

Holding Michelle tightly in his arms, Tony kissed her in the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight Sweetheart," he whispered taking one final look at her newly restored curls through heavy eyes.

"Night Babe," Michelle softly replied, settling further in against him, and allowing sleep to take her.

_**Authors Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed all that fluff. There'll be a bit more angst a few chapters down the line, however, it's necessary for the story, as you'll probably see when you read it. Until then however, there'll be a lot of fluff and hotness. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Road Forward

_**Author's Notes: **__So at long last I've managed to update this story. _

_Really sorry for the really long wait._

_This one is more angsty than the last two chapters of this story, and was pretty tough to write. Any reviews would be much appreciated.  
_

_**Acknowledgements:**__ Thanks to my beta reader for the proof read. And again, thanks to Reiko Aylesworth and Carlos Bernard, without whom Tony and Michelle wouldn't be as awesome a TV couple as they are. _

_**Chapter 5- The Road forward**_

As Michelle watched Tony sleeping, she was happier than she had been in a long time. It had been over two months since they reconciled. Their love for each other proved to have never died off and each of them thanked God, their lucky stars, fate or just about any other force that might have been responsible for bringing them back to each other. They had laughed together, talked, cried and sometimes vented.

They had both helped each other through the funeral of Jack Bauer, which had been a devastating time for everyone. The open casket with his body inside had been a stark reminder that their plan to save him really had failed and that he truly was gone. 

The day was sombre and emotional; Kim Bauer had seemed tired, gaunt, and pale; the loss of her father clearly affecting her. Yet she hadn't been shocked or surprised at his loss; she had always been prepared for the worst. Even when he went to D.C. that had been a habit that was hard to break. That said, she had never quite expected it to happen in the circumstances it did. It was a tragic irony in many ways, that after all those years diligently serving his government and his country, sacrificing so much for them and giving them another piece of his soul every time he saved them from disaster, that Jack would die, betrayed by his own people and killed in cold blood by someone who was supposed to an ally. 

President John Keeler had recovered from his injuries and taken back control of the country. Along with David Palmer, he had apologised publicly for what had happened at the Chinese Consulate. Admitting that what happened was a result of their trespass, but ensuring the American public and the rest of the world knew why it had to be done. The US Government's own admittance of their mistakes and totally taken the Chinese by surprise and scuttled their plans to humiliate the Americans. Ultimately, the whole matter was dropped and normal diplomatic relations resumed, albeit awkwardly. 

Keeler had also demanded that Charles Logan step down. Logan was made to give a public statement admitting that if it weren't for his indecisiveness and grievous errors, most notably having Jack Bauer arrested at the night club and blowing the chance to capture Marwan far earlier, the whole consulate incident could in fact have been avoided. 

The secret service agent, who killed Jack, confessed and as a plea bargain gave up the information that Walt Cummings had tasked him with the assassination. Cummings was arrested and charged with conspiracy to commit murder. Again, Charles Logan was made to apologise publicly and to Jack's family for not having done anything to stop the attempt on Bauer's life. 

David Palmer along with Bill Buchanan had made a public statement praising Tony Almeida for his actions that day. The public was made aware of how Tony had been willing to put his own life on the line to save Lee Castle, and generally aid in the search for the missile. Palmer especially had been absolute in his urging the public to refrain from judging Tony on his actions, regarding saving Michelle two years earlier, and to never let it enter their thoughts again that he was a traitor.

Michelle had also been interviewed about Tony's actions, and had publicly defended him. She had taken the opportunity to hit back a little at all those who had judged Tony unfairly. Asking them to take a step back and really think what they might have done in the position Tony was put in by Saunders that fateful morning. She asked them to consider whether they truly would do what they had often so eloquently called "the right thing" or if like Tony, they would have let their emotions control them. Michelle stated that even she had always believed she would do her duty without question or hesitation despite what her heart might be telling her. However, when she was actually put in that position and the dilemma was made real, she hadn't been anywhere near as certain or decisive in what to do as she first thought she may have been. Michelle had asked people to think if they really would have been able to make the sacrifice they always insisted Tony should have. She said that they could never truly know what it meant to be a federal agent much less to be put in the situation Tony was and that they didn't know Tony himself. Michelle said that that meant it wasn't fair for anyone to judge him. 

Tony had been flattered by her interview. From the things she had said, the look in her eyes when she said them, her body language and tone of voice, he knew that she passionately meant every word of it. 

Michelle had always been strong headed, spoke her mind, and stood up for what she believed in. She had proven that when she had refused to let him lie for her regarding their helping Jack prove the Cyprus recording was faked. She firmly believed what they did was right, and stuck to her principles on the matter. Tony was certain now that she had always believed in him; never saw him as a traitor, it was so clear from her impassioned speech. She spoke to the cameras and journalists with the exact same confidence and certainty that she had to him in the holding room all those years ago. 

Tony and Michelle had enjoyed Christmas together. It was the first Christmas they had gotten to spend with one another in two years, the previous one, Tony had been in prison. Now they were preparing to ring in the New Year together. Getting off the bed as quietly as she could, being careful not to disturb Tony as he slept, Michelle tip toed out of the room. 

Several minutes later Tony woke and instinctively felt around the bed for Michelle. Upon finding her side of the bed empty he sat up and looked around the room. "Curly-Head?" he called out.

"Yes sweetie?" came the reply from down the corridor.

"Where are ya, baby?" he asked, about to climb out of the bed.

"Making some tea" Michelle replied sweetly. "Stay right there, I'll be back in a second."

In no time at all she returned carrying two mugs of tea. 

"Here you go babe" she said, placing Tony's mug on his bedside table. She leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you, sweetheart" she said with a smile. 

Tony smiled back at her taking her in his arms and holding her tight. "I love you so much 'Chelle" he finally replied.

For a few minutes they caressed each other and kissed tenderly, those two years of hell they had been through had made them appreciate moments like this all the more. Their relationship until that fateful day involving the virus had always been filled with intense affection, but it was nothing compared to now. 

"It's snowing out" Michelle commented, with the tone of an excited child, as they finally sat up and drank their tea.

"Yup" Tony replied with a grin. "Tends to do that in Chicago, after living in LA for so long, it's always a novelty" he added chuckling to himself; thinking of how hyper Michelle got at such things, and how much he loved her for it. 

They had come to Chicago for the New Year so they could visit Tony's family. And were staying in the condo that they had always owned. It was a joint wedding present from both sets of parents. Tony had allowed Michelle to keep it after the divorce and she never got round to selling it. Parting with their house was painful enough, but selling this place would require her carry out the business long distance, which would take a lot more time and energy. Therefore, she kept putting it off. Having to devote so much more energy to getting rid of their condo would undoubtedly have caused her to feel that much more pain. However, they were together again, and she knew she would never have to sell this place. It would once again, always, be the place they stayed at so they could have their privacy but still be nearby to visit Tony's family. 

"We'll have to build a snowman and have snowball fights" Michelle said excitedly. "And maybe get a sledge" she added giggling. Tony just sat and smiled at her, loving her hyper personality, and knowing that she was such a quirky individual, she would probably go ahead and do everything she had said. "I love you Michelle" Tony whispered, leaning over her and tenderly caressing the side of her face. "I love you too" Michelle replied. 

Tony began to run his hands across her body, caressing every part of her. "My God, you're perfect" he sighed. "So beautiful, so intelligent, so sweet and so sexy" he added. "Your skin is so soft, so smooth. You have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen; you have fantastic breasts, so soft and firm in my hands." Tony giggled cheekily at that before continuing. "This well toned stomach, your perfect, hourglass waist, and these smooth, slender legs. You are just so stunning." He continued to whisper his tone, soft and loving, laced also with desire and arousal, running his hands sensually across each part of Michelle's body that he described. 

Tony then started to place kisses, following the path where his hands had been, causing Michelle to sigh with happiness and satisfaction. As he worked his way past her stomach, Tony looked up at Michelle with a devilish smile. "I think it's time for me to get your morning off to a great start" he grinned at her. Michelle sighed, looking down at him. "You're incorrigible, Almeida!" she said in an amused tone, closing her eyes and sighing as Tony started over, this time caressing her and kissing her simultaneously, working his way from her forehead, and all the way down. He kissed her lips several times and then her neck, he spent a few minutes, lavishing loving attention to her breasts, causing Michelle to close her eyes and savour the sensations. Tony's hands and lips moved further and further south. Michelle felt utterly relaxed, lying back relishing every second of it. However, when her lover's attentions reached the ultimate destination of their southerly travels, she gasped and lurched off the mattress, arching her back. "Oh my God, Tony!" Michelle cried out as his touches began to send wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Tony continued lavishing this intimate and loving attention on her, until he had achieved what he wanted. Then he repeated the actions, eliciting the same result, only all the more intense. 

Pleased with himself, Tony worked his way back up her body and gazed lovingly, into her eyes. "Feel good, huh?" he asked her cheekily. Michelle finally managed to catch her breath, and replied; in a husky slightly punch drunken voice "better than good. It was utterly amazing." She held his gaze for a few minutes, her eyes practically burning with lust, desire and love. "You're quite the expert, Almeida" she added with a wink. 

"Well, I put it down to practice" Tony replied with a grin. "Practice makes perfect, that's my motto" he chuckled.

"Um Hum" Michelle replied trying to stay serious. "Then I'd better allow you to practice as often as possible. We wouldn't want your skills to slip." She looked intensely into his eyes, causing Tony's heart to skip.

"No we wouldn't" Tony replied leaning over her. "It would be a disaster." 

"A terrible disaster" Michelle agreed, as they sank down onto the mattress, and started kissing passionately, running their hands all over each other. 

They finally sat up and Michelle climbed out of the bed. "Come on Honey" she said, slipping her robe on, "let's have some breakfast and go see your family. We did promise them." She giggled slightly when she saw the mock sad face that Tony was giving her. "Aw, Do we have to?" he said, pretending to pout.

"Yes we do" She replied with a wink.

"But I was hoping we could stay here and have sex all day" Tony chuckled.

"You've had more than your fair share of that over the past couple of months, a few hours without won't kill you" Michelle said in a mock stern tone. "But rest assured" she added leaning in closer this time "I'll screw your brains out tonight, when we get back." They both laughed at that, they always loved to tease one another like this. Their relationship was intensely physical, but truthfully there was much more to their bond than just sex.

Michelle's expression turned genuinely serious this time. "Baby, you really do need to visit your family." She ran his fingers through his hair as they cuddled up. "You pushed them away, just like you did me. It's important that we go see them to reconnect." She placed several light kisses on his head, reassuring him before continuing. "You've made up with me for all of it, and I'm eternally grateful to you for that. Now it's time you did the same for them" Michelle continued, noticing that Tony was getting a little choked up at the thoughts of how distant he had become from everyone who was close to him. She continued to reassure him with gentle touches and tender kisses. "I'll be right there with you, sweetheart, you'll do okay." Her smile and loving affections comforted Tony and he felt a lot better about the day ahead, the nervousness wasn't completely gone, but the reassurances of the woman he loved had made it indescribably easier. Tony nodded; they stood and embraced, and then walked out of the bedroom hand in hand. 

They had breakfast and showered together before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. Michelle put her arms around Tony and whispered "pick an outfit for me babe. Something you want to see me in." She kissed him and looked into his eyes. Tony cocked his head to one side and replied with a chuckle, "I'm not sure it would be a good idea to go to my parents with you wearing a red lace negligee, that's all my imagination can come up with right now so maybe you should choose." He winked at her and Michelle smirked. "Seriously, I know just the thing" Tony said walking over to her closet. He took out the outfit he had in mind and handed it to her. A few minutes later Michelle had changed into it, and stood for Tony to admire her. The top was sleeveless; it had an oriental design on it, showing the face of a dragon, with several intricate patterns surrounding it. The top was a blue-greenish colour. It cut off above her belly button showing off her midriff. She was wearing jeans with a leather belt; the outfit was finished off with a leather jacket. With her reddish brown curls free and flowing over her shoulders, the outfit gave Michelle a very sultry appearance. 

Tony scanned her from head to toe. "Wow" he sighed, "You're so sexy." Michelle blushed and threw him a wink. "Come on honey let's go." She took his hand in hers, and lead him to the door. There she put on her long coat and collected her thermal hat and thick thermal gloves. Tony had bought them for her to keep her warm whilst they were outside for walks etc. Michelle knew that the outfit she had picked up would be warm enough when in the heat of Tony's parents' house, but she wanted to stay warm on the journey over there. 

They were soon driving through the city in the BMW 7 series that they had rented at the airport when they flew in yesterday. Tony had the heater on so Michelle didn't need her hat and gloves and just used her coat. Michelle was singing along with the songs on the radio, dancing in her seat and strumming the air guitar at appropriate moments, all of which Tony found incredibly cute. Michelle caught him watching, blushed and giggled; Tony reached over and squeezed her hand. 

Soon enough they arrived at their destination. Michelle didn't even need to look at Tony to know how he was feeling right now as they sat in the car outside his parent's place. She knew him so well, that she was fully aware of how this would be affecting him, of how nervous and worried he'd be at the prospect of going in there and seeing his family for the first time since he started pushing them all away, just like he did to her after getting out of prison. Michelle shuffled over in her seat, placed her hand under his chin and turned her to face him. She pressed her lips lightly against his and rested her forehead against his; gazing into his eyes; only then did she speak. "It's going to be okay sweetheart, you'll do fine. I love you and I'll be right there with you." Michelle held his gaze for a few seconds, the intimacy of their eye contact, her soft soothing words, and lovingly affectionate gestures having a calming and reassuring effect on him. She had always been able to do that and it never failed to astound him when she did. Strangely enough, despite the mess he'd made of their marriage after getting out, he was certain that it was her love for him and attempts to help him, which had made sure that things never got even worse than they did.

Tony nodded and kissed her back. They got out and arm in arm they walked up to the front door. 

It opened almost immediately and Tony's mother, Margaret, appeared. She had tears in her eyes as she embraced her son, holding him for the first time since, the few moments, before being led away, that he had been allowed to spend with his family and Michelle, when he was convicted. 

Michelle took a step back, allowing them to have this moment.

"I'm sorry, Mom" Tony said in a choked voice, trying to keep it together. "I never meant to push you away; it was so tough to deal with, and I just couldn't open up to people because I was terrified of letting myself feel. Please forgive..." He tried to continue, but was silenced by his mother pressing her finger to his lips. "Shh…" she said. "You don't have to apologise; you're here now, that's what matters. What's even better, you've reconciled with the woman you love, and all those horrible things are behind us. You just come on in." They embraced for a few more seconds before she let him go, went over to Michelle, and gave her a hug "Hey kid, it's so good to see you" Margaret Almeida said with a big smile. "I was so happy to hear you and Tony had gotten back together." She pressed her hand against Michelle's cheek.

"Thanks Margaret" Michelle replied. "It's so good to have him back. I don't know how we were lucky enough to get a second chance, but I'm eternally grateful for it."

Margaret looked at her and smiled. "You're the best thing that ever happened to him, and I love you more than I could ever tell you because you bring so much joy to my son's life. I know he worships the ground you walk on and idolises you, and for that reason you'll always as precious to me as though you were my own child. I missed seeing you just as much as I did him. " Both women nodded and held each other's gaze for a few seconds. "Now come on inside where it's warm" Margaret said to Michelle as they both entered the house. 

Michelle walked in and found Tony talking with his Father. "It's good to have you back son" Ken Almeida said as he and Tony broke their embrace. "Don't worry about everything that's happened, it's behind us now." Both men nodded, then Ken noticed Michelle "Hello there young lady; it's so good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Hi Ken" Michelle replied as they hugged. "It's great to see you too." 

All three stood around talking for a while until Tony's mother offered to go and make them some tea. After a few minutes the phone rang. Margaret Almeida picked it up and went to answer. A few minutes later, she returned. "Tony that was your sister. She's on her way here to see you, and will be staying with us for a couple of days."

Tony was starting to feel uneasy again. He and his sister, Tina, who was six years his senior had always been close. He knew that she had been very hurt by how he had shut himself off from everyone, including her. Tony was all too aware that she would be mad at him. She was so protective of him, that she'd be angry that he hadn't allowed anyone to help him during those few months of self destruction. Each of them had always been pretty overly protective of the other. 

Tony' teachers in high school had never had much faith in him, and he never really enjoyed school as a result. It was thanks to his sister helping him to study, that he graduated with the qualifications he did. She had always had faith in him, and her faith was justified when Tony's grades far exceeded the low predictions of his teachers. 

That was why Tony's actions after getting out of prison had hurt his sister so much. She knew he was better than that; she hated the fact that he wouldn't let anyone help him. Tina knew that if Tony would just do that he would adjust far more easily and prove to his detractors wrong, just as he had with his teachers and peers at school. 

In turn Tony was fiercely protective of Tina; he made sure her boyfriends knew, in no uncertain terms, what would happen to them if they ever hurt her or treated her badly. And when her first serious long term relationship ended in heart-break, she spent most of the first few days when she came home afterwards, hanging out with her brother, going to the cinema and watching TV to take her mind off it. There had been no doubt about it; Tony had always been the typical, extremely protective brother. 

In fact because they knew how protective of his sister Tony had always been, his parents were always certain he'd be just as much of his wife. So it was never any surprise when they heard what Tony had done on the day of the virus threat. 

"Well" Margaret announced, "Even with the impending arrival of my daughter, I have to go out and do some shopping. Michelle, dear, will you join me?"

Michelle looked at Tony, who simply nodded before she walked up and kissed him "See you in a short while babe" Michelle whispered. With that the two women headed out of the house. 

Tony headed out to the garden to get some fresh air and have a look around. Several minutes later his Father called him to say that his sister had arrived. Taking a deep breath, Tony walked back into the house. 

His sister was sitting on the couch in the living room as he walked in; she stood and looked him square in the eye. She swallowed trying to contain her emotions and as he walked up to her and tried to pull her into a hug, she pushed him away, and started walking past him. Tina had so much to deal with seeing her brother again; her outburst had been out of frustration and bitterness. She stopped, looked over her shoulder at Tony, and he could see that she was crying. Swallowing, she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest, and quietly wept. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" Tony whispered as he held her. 

Finally, she broke away from him. "But why did you do it? Why did you push us all away?" she asked firmly.

"Truly, I don't really know" Tony replied. "I guess I just couldn't handle it. I didn't want to hurt any of you by letting you know what happened in prison, the kind of hell it was. Being branded a traitor was humiliating and I just shut myself off from feeling anything and I pushed everyone away." The tears were rolling down his cheeks now. 

"It's just we all worked so hard to get you out of there. I used my contacts from work to see what could be done for you; it got to the point where if I hadn't stopped I would have been fired. My bosses were very uncomfortable about me using my position to get help with personal and family problems." Tina looked at her brother and took a deep breath before continuing, "there were so many people that saw your arrest and trial on the news, who recognised you as my brother and would come up to me and tell me what they thought of you, and that I should be ashamed to related to someone so selfish. The media themselves worked out who I was to you, and hounded me for a while, which was really stressful, especially as it lead to perfect strangers coming up to me in the street, or when I was shopping, and they would trash you to my face." 

She swallowed again, a little overwhelmed, but then continued. "Many people who used to be my friends were horrible about you, said you were a despicable traitor for choosing your wife instead of potentially millions of people; that you were as bad as the terrorists themselves. I always stood up for you to all of them, to those strangers in the street and former friends, who all felt like they knew you from what they saw and heard on a few weeks of news coverage. They were so adamant that they would do their duty where you didn't, even though none of them have even the remotest clue what it feels like to be in your old job, let alone the situation you were put in. I lost a lot of friends because of what they said about you, and the fact that I dared to stand by you unwaveringly. Then, when we finally won, got what we wanted, and you were released, you shut us all out and refused to let us help you. After all that we had been through, you just pushed us away. It felt like you'd taken all that we had been through and done for you and thrown it right back in our faces." Tina stood in front of her brother and stared him down, the combination of hurt, anger, pain but also sisterly

love plain to see in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be like that" Tony started placing his hand on her cheek. "I just didn't know how to deal with everything when I got out. I couldn't find a job because of my record; people recognised me and treated me with contempt. That was so hard to deal with, so I guess I just shut myself off so I didn't have to feel the torment it caused. However, in doing that I shut myself off from everything else too, from showing Michelle all the love and affection she deserved, from keeping in touch with you, Mom and Dad. From everything, basically." Tears were now running down Tony's cheeks, the emotions being too much for him. "I'm so sorry for how I was, I can't tell you how sorry I am" he added.

"I know" Tina replied. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I know that deep down you never meant to hurt us. But I can't help but be mad at what you did, it was awful to see you self destruct like that and refuse help" Tina said a lot more calmly now. 

Tony pulled her in for a hug, after a few moments of quiet, he let her go. "I love ya" he said softly. "You know that right?" he added as he looked at her with a slight smile 

"Of course and I love you too" she replied. "I'm sorry for going off on a total rant a few minutes, ago, but I just had to get it off my chest, you know? But, I promise only happy talk from here on." They both smiled at each other and hugged again. "So" Tony began. "How's it going in the world of D.C.'s law firms?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaret Almeida and Michelle were back, and after a quick hello to the others, had gone to sit in private, in the kitchen. Margaret wanted some time to speak to Michelle. "So how have you been dear?" she asked as they ate the small lunch she had made.

"For the past two months, happy as can be" Michelle replied. "Before that though," she took a deep breath "I was so unhappy. I only existed; I got up went to work for anything up to eighteen hours, and then came home and went to bed. The only good thing I had to cling to were my memories of Tony, and those three wonderful years we spent together. I hated being without him" Michelle felt her eyes misting up a little, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I just thought that it was all, my fault, that I shouldn't have been so heartless in leaving him. He was going through the worst time of his life, and I simply walked out on him." Michelle was choked up from the emotions of the moment; she took a deep breath before tentatively continuing in a small voice "I'm sure you must hate me for that, for abandoning him."

"Oh Honey," Margaret began reaching over and squeezing Michelle's hand. "I don't hate you; I told you I love you like a daughter." She paused for a few seconds to make sure the words sunk in with Michelle. "You tried your best; you stuck by him for several months, but he didn't want your help; he pushed you away. You tried all you could until leaving him. I know you loved him every bit as much as you always had; you would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. But that doesn't mean you had to stand by forever, whilst he was hurting you" She gave Michelle a reassuring smile. 

Michelle swallowed before continuing "but I spent so much time at work. I'd pull fourteen hour shifts some days, whilst my husband, was sat at home finding it impossible to get work on account of his record, the record he obtained because he sacrificed everything _for me_. I spent so much time, possibly too much, that I could or should have spent with Tony, with the very people who put him in prison in the first place. That must have been a horrible betrayal in Tony's eyes." Michelle was looking at the floor, "I never even stopped to consider how he might feel about me spending so much of my time in that way." 

Margaret Almeida took Michelle's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, it's okay" she said softly. "It may not have been the most considerate thing you could have done as a wife, but you said yourself it didn't occur to you how you working with those people might effect him. I'm sure you didn't do it to spite him. And Tony Almeida has a tongue in his head, if he hadn't been pushing you away so much, he could have told you how he felt about such things." Margaret Almeida took a few seconds before continuing "let me ask you this, had you known that it was upsetting him at the time would you have considered leaving that job, and getting away from those people?" 

"Probably, yes, I'm sure I would" Michelle replied. "To be honest, the only time I ever stopped to think if working as a federal agent was what I wanted anymore, was when Tony asked me to leave and start over with him, two months ago." 

"Michelle, that job was one that was very easy to get totally caught up in. It was one where you weren't allowed to put yourself first in any way. It's no wonder you were never able to step back and think how working there after what they did to Tony might affect your relationship with him" 

"But Tony, never had that problem" Michelle replied. "He always put me first. He was ready to turn down a huge promotion to CIA headquarters in Langley just because they wouldn't have a job for me. He knew I'd go stir crazy with boredom and frustration just sitting at home. Not to mention that he chose me over the country. Yet I never thought about his feelings regarding me continuing to work for the people who destroyed his life, then when I was put in the same position he had been, I chose to sacrifice him. I can't help but sometimes think that I'm nowhere near as loving as he is."

Whilst, Michelle wasn't overly upset by this, it was obvious that it was still something that ate away at her, a guilt that was underlying even it wasn't consuming.

"Now you listen to me" Margaret said. "You love that man just as much as he loves you. A decision that you made differently to him doesn't change that. Do you understand that?" She looked at Michelle and waited for her response before continuing, "Tony is utterly devoted to you. You're his wife, and you're so precious to him that he'll protect you at any cost. He thinks with his heart and allows his love for those close to him, you especially, to govern his actions." She paused again, just long enough to ensure the other woman was acknowledging what she said, that her words were sinking in with Michelle. 

"Tony has been that way since he was a boy; we brought him up to make sure that he would always protect and look after the woman he loved, whoever she might be. We raised him to make sure he put his wife first in everything, before his career, wealth, and his friends. And he was the kind of person that we knew for sure that he'd do it. That's why I knew that he would never last forever in a job like the one you had at CTU. I don't pretend to know the specifics and exact details of what went on in that world, but a person would need to be living in a cave not to have a fair idea from watching the news and reading history. That's why even though we were shocked about what Tony did, we weren't surprised. We had always known that he was someone who was too consumed by his love for others for him to be able to truly bring himself to have the level of detachment that job required. There's the key to the difference between the two of you Michelle, it's not that you don't love him as much as he loves you, but that you didn't allow that love to entirely consume you. You were able to detach yourself and do what the job required more effectively. But you still love him every bit as much as he does you." Margaret squeezed Michelle's hand and smiled at her. 

Michelle nodded in reply. "Thanks, I guess that deep down I know that, but there are times where I think about it and it makes me feel so guilty. Don't get me wrong; these past couple of months have been joyous, I've been so happy and so has Tony." Michelle was a little calmer now. "But there have been times where I think about not choosing him, or working at CTU and Division when his life had been destroyed by the people there and feel a little guilty."

Margaret nodded and spoke again, "that's the way it will always be Michelle; you'll start worrying about it less and less, but there will be some occasions where you'll think about it and be a little upset again. It's the whole point of guilt, it helps us to reflect on the more regretful decisions and actions in life, whether they're intentional or not and learn from them, so we don't repeat history. But you are a wonderful woman, who brings immeasurable joy to my son's life; I can see from the way that you look at him that you love him with all that you are. The two of you are meant to be, each of you is the other's one true love." She paused once more, taking the time to gauge Michelle's reactions, causing Michelle to feel a hint of amusement of just how very similar Margaret was to her son; that was how Tony would always talk to her when she was upset. 

Margaret continued "You went through a bad patch, far worse than what leads to most couples splitting up, and yet despite all that you found each other again. That kind of love conquers all, Michelle; nothing can stand in its way." Once again she squeezed Michelle's hand. 

Michelle replied "Thank you, I've talked about it a little with Tony, but it has really helped to talk to a third party. I appreciate you being there to listen."

"Don't mention it" Margaret replied. "Now, I think it's time we joined the others, and let's promise only happy talk for the rest of the day." 

"That sounds like a plan" Michelle smiled back. With that they headed out of the kitchen to go and join the others. 


	6. Chapter 6: Inner Thoughts

**Author's Notes: **

_The Title has been changed to "Tony and Michelle: Resolutions" to make it that little bit clearer that it is a T/M fic, on account that they are so rare lately. The title change just makes it a bit easier for fans of the couple to notice it.  
_

_As usual, Thanks to my Beta-Reader for proof reading. _

_So Sorry that this update has taken such a long time. I put this chapter through several drafts. It was originally intended to carry on the more angsty atmosphere of the last chapter, however, I really couldn't get into it that way. So after taking a break from it, I came back and wrote a much fluffier piece. Tony and Michelle got enough misery on the show, so there will be very little of it in any of my stories, including this one. _

_**Chapter 6 – Inner Thoughts. **_

Tony and Michelle were getting ready to leave; they had wanted to stay with his family to ring in the New Year at midnight. However, Tony's mother had insisted they say their goodbyes and just spend it together as they hadn't had a chance to do that in two years. It was only fair that Tony and Michelle see in an entirely new year with just one another after all hell they had been through.

Standing on the front porch of Tony's parents' house, it was time to make their farewells.

"You take good care of him for me" Margaret said to Michelle.

"You know I will" Michelle responded with a smile.

Margaret turned to her son "You have a good woman there, Anthony Almeida, don't you do anything to chase her away again."

"Don't plan to mom" Tony replied, taking a moment to look into Michelle's eyes so she too knew the sincerity of those words. Michelle offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Good" his mother replied. "I love you son; you were put through such hell for all those months, but you've got through it and you're putting it behind you. That makes me so happy." She walked up and hugged her son, both of them slightly teary eyed.

"Love you too mom" Tony replied as he hugged her back.

Tony said goodbye to his dad, whilst Michelle got a hug from his mom.

The final person to say goodbye to was his sister. "Hey sis" he said hugging her tightly. "Love you" he added.

"Love you too" she replied. "Don't forget to text and e-mail me. I want to be kept up to date with everything you and Michelle are planning for your future."

"I will, I promise. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You're my brother, of course I forgive you" Tina's voice broke slightly; managing to crack a small smile she playfully punched her brother's shoulder. "I mean, I even forgave you for that time when you were four years old, came downstairs and opened everyone's Christmas presents before the rest of us were up. So if can forgive for that, I can for just about anything" she smirked slightly, watching her brother roll his eyes at her bringing up the child-hood story she always liked to torment him with.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Tony asked with mock irritation, but an amused smile giving away the fact that he found it as funny as she did.

"Nope" she replied, "but seriously, I'm so glad that you're happy again. It feels like I've finally got my brother back, even if it did take him a while to find his way."

After a few more hugs all round, Tony and Michelle headed out of the house and made their way back to the condo.

--

It was close to 9:30 when Tony and Michelle walked through the door of their condo. Tony crashed out on the couch; Michelle snuggled up to him and the pair kissed tenderly, utterly content with having a few moments of silent affection after what had been a slightly stressful day.

After about twenty minutes of this, Michelle shifted position, "Tea?" she asked softly.

"I'd love some."

"Alright then."

Michelle, rather reluctantly on account of how relaxed she was, got off the couch with an exaggerated groan.

"Getting old, Dessler?" Tony teased. "I might just have to trade you in for a younger model if you get worn out so easily and don't have the stamina anymore." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"You weren't complaining about my stamina last night" Michelle said seductively.

"Well, I was just kidding" Tony said with a smile. "You have great stamina, and get more beautiful every day. You're still a total hottie and blow every other girl out of the water."

Michelle felt her heart flutter; she loved hearing Tony tell her she was beautiful, sexy, hot, or whatever; it made her feel good about herself. She loved it even more these days; when he got out of prison all such compliments stopped. Michelle missed them terribly and realised how much she had taken them pretty much for granted. However, she didn't anymore, now whenever Tony told her she was beautiful, she cherished the moment. Michelle walked back up to him, took his face in her hand and kissed him intensely. The tip of Michelle's tongue probed his mouth teasingly, causing Tony to moan his appreciation. "That's for the compliment" she informed him whilst breaking the kiss. Michelle looked into his eyes lovingly, "I'll see you in a sec" she added, heading for the kitchen once more. "Don't go anywhere."

Michelle was soon busy preparing them both some hot drinks and humming away quite happily to herself.

For a woman who was so stoically focused and detached as a federal agent, most notably in the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Michelle was quite quirky and cheerful behind closed doors. She had a real love for life and people who gave her a chance to show her real self, rather than going on what they saw at work, especially if there was a crisis, would find that she was a kind hearted and endearing person. That was one of the reasons Tony had fallen so in love with her. Seeing that side of her through their relationship was a real way to counter the more serious aspects of their work, especially on those darker days.

As he watched her walk away, Tony admired the gentle sway of Michelle's hips. He had always considered her to be beautiful and sexy; there were so many times where he would just watch her, enjoying the simple pleasure of admiring her beauty. At first he put it down to infatuation and lust, which would wear off over time, however, that had not been the case. In fact, the more they were together; he became more attracted to and in love with her. He only ended up enjoying watching her more, pretty much with every day that passed.

Feeling content and relaxed, Tony let his mind wander and think of all the other qualities that he loved about Michelle. She had a wonderful sense of humour; she could always make him laugh and wasn't afraid to act the fool if she thought it would make him do so. She saw humour in so many things. Tony also loved her intelligence; she was incredibly smart and quick thinking; her record at CTU and Division said it all. She was highly competent with CTU's computer systems; there was much pressure and competition in the career area she had chosen, but Michelle had cut through it and proven herself. Outside work, she showed her intelligence too; Tony remembered several occasions where he and Michelle would have complex discussions on issues such as the death penalty, religion, history and many more.

Then there was her compassion. Michelle had a big heart and cared deeply for others; it was why she always wanted to make a difference, why she was so selfless and put the country and her duty first. It was ironic really, that trait of her character was why she had the conviction to choose the nation over him, when he was held hostage several months ago. But it was the depth and intensity of his love for her, a love due in no small part to that trait of her character, that he could not bring himself to sacrifice her two years ago.

Tony thought about all the wonderful things he loved about their relationship. The joy of making love to her, falling asleep with her in his arms, waking up to find she was still spooned tightly against him, their bodies entwined with one another. The simpler things, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, holding her in his arms and cuddling when watching a movie or TV show. Even just sitting quietly, snuggled together and doing nothing more than enjoying one another's company. He wondered how he'd ever even survived without such moments, without her….

Tony actually felt himself getting a little choked up and teary eyed. He sat trying to think of how he had ever deserved to be blessed with Michelle… He shook his head and snapped out of his reverie, why was he being so dam nostalgic and utterly emotional all of a sudden? He guessed it was probably due to a combination of seeing his family today as well as the extra significance that the impending New Year had in terms of him and Michelle making new beginnings in life. He took a deep breath and decided to head over and help Michelle carry the drinks.

Michelle was just finishing making the tea when Tony walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against his body, and nuzzling her ear. "Hey, beautiful" he sighed softly. Michelle just sighed happily, relishing this tender moment. "Hey babe" she finally replied.

"I love you Michelle. Oh sweetheart, I love you so much" Tony continued to breath into her ear, his tone soft and loving. He slid his hand underneath her t-shirt and ran his fingers across her abdomen, caressing her firm, flat stomach. Tony poured his heart out, continuing to whisper beautiful loving words. "I still don't know what I did to deserve you… even in the first place, let alone been given a second chance. You are everything to me, you're my whole life. I never want to spend another day without you."

Upon hearing this, Michelle just sighed contentedly, closing her eyes, tears of joy threatening to spill out from under the lids. It was strange that she was reacting like this; it wasn't as though hearing such things from Tony was a novelty, as he had always said such beautiful words to her. But, as with his compliments about her beauty, she hadn't realised until now how much she had taken it for granted. When they were torn apart, she longed to hear such things again, hoping praying that she would. Now that those prayers had been answered; she knew she would always treasure each instance and consider it to be as precious as the last.

Michelle continued to relish this tender moment; she felt so good at having her lover hold her and touch her in such a deeply affectionate way. Tony's loving caresses felt so pleasurable; it almost made her weak at the knees. She wondered if the time would ever come when this man's affections wouldn't turn her into a pile of useless goo.

She took his free hand in hers and lifted it up to her mouth, placing tender kisses first to the palm and then to each finger. Then she turned around to face him. "I love you too Tony, with all my heart." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Here's a plan" she started. "Let's go sit down with our drinks, then later we can go for a romantic walk and be back here in time for midnight" she smiled at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart" Tony replied.

Putting the drinks on a tray, Tony carried them into the living room; setting them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He and Michelle then snuggled up and quickly made small talk.

"Thanks for coming with me today" Tony began, holding Michelle against him, and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It really helped having you there" Michelle turned her head, so that she was facing him. "You don't have to say thank you" she replied. "It's my job to be there to help you through things like that. I'm your wife; you are my husband. We share everything in life including the challenges it throws at us." Michelle punctuated her reply with a kiss, and running her thumb across Tony's cheek.

Tony smiled at her, moved slightly by her words. He also found it amusing that she had once again referred to herself as his wife, even though she technically wasn't that to him anymore, well, not in legal sense.

"Thanks honey." Tony responded then chuckled a little. "You know sweetie, legally speaking, I'm not your husband."

"You are in my heart" Michelle replied instantly, with such sincerity that Tony was left a little speechless for a short while. "You're the love of my life, my soul-mate. That's what counts, not some legal document." Michelle smiled sweetly at him,

"I know, honey" Tony replied. "I feel the same way; I was just kidding when I said that."

"I know you were, babe. I just feel like we're married, even if it isn't a formal or official thing, the emotions are the same." Michelle snuggled closer into Tony's arms and he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

The couple lay like this for several minutes. Tony's hands were exploring all over Michelle's body, caressing her sensually, making her feel good, and making her feel loved. He whispered sweet words to her, his tone soft and loving.

Tony recalled the countless hours he would spend doing this, so affectionate and loving, so wonderfully intimate in its simplicity. Naturally, part of that was due to lust. For Tony, Michelle always felt so good to touch; he loved to run his hands over her, he had an intense desire for her, so feeling her body was immensely pleasurable.

Really though, it was mostly about making her feel good. He always wanted the pleasure she felt from being touched like this to be an expression of just how very much he loved her. Of course for Tony he didn't think he could every adequately express that, either physically or verbally. He didn't think that he would ever come close to conveying exactly how he felt about her for as long as they lived.

Michelle loved this, she felt like she was heaven; feeling her lover's hands all over her. The beautiful words he whispered made her heart flutter and she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have Tony and how much she loved him. Nobody she had been with, other than Tony, treated her this way. She felt so loved and so special. Michelle had no doubt in her mind; of just how much Tony adored her, it was something she couldn't possibly question when he was bestowing this kind of affection on her.

"Want to go for a walk?" Michelle asked.

"Nah" Tony replied. "Let's just stay here until midnight and then after we've rung in the New Year, we'll go for a walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, right now I'm just too cosy sitting here with you in my arms" Tony whispered.

Michelle settled in closer to him, closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. "Me too" she replied dreamily.

**Author's Note:**_I hope that everyone enjoyed that fluff, as reviews are appreciated if you have the time. The next chapter is already well on the way, I'll making more of an effort to update from now on. This is mostly because there is so little T/M stuff these days. I don't really agree that the couple not being part of the show any longer means the fan-fics should die off. We're always getting new fans by way of DVDs etc, plus their appeal never really dies. So, "they're part of the show's past" is really no excuse, at least not in my opinion. Consequently, I'll be updating more for this story and have some post s2 one shot stories in the works too._


End file.
